


"Tis the Season

by Squarepeg72



Series: Tis the Season [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Multi, New Year's Eve, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: A collection of poems written around the season and songs of winter.Stories of holiday celebrations for some of our favorite characters from the world of Hogwarts and Marvel … New experiences, old loves, and friendshipsEnjoy … I know I have





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Special "Thank you" and dedication to my amazing Betas - xxDustnight88 and Dramionie84 ... I would have never attempted and completed this collection with out your support, encouragement and honest opinions ... MWAH!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33668998356/in/album-72157681856640296/)

List of Poems:

Silent Night - Draco/Hermione (rating: M)  
Merry Christmas - Loki/Hermione (rating: M)  
Winter Wonderland - Theo/Hermionie (rating: T)  
Winter Dreams - Ron/Pansy (rating: T)  
Santa Baby - Theo/Hermione (rating: M)  
Baby, It's Cold Outside - Theo/Hermione (rating: T)  
What Are You Doing for New Year's Eve? - Harry/Ginny, Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Ron/Pansy, Theo/Blaise and memories (rating: T)  
Coldest Winter - Oliver/Marcus (rating: M)  
First Noel - Albus/Scorpius (rating: T)  
Let It Snow - Arthur & Molly Weasley (rating: T)  
Peppermint Winter - Theo/Blaise (rating: M)  
In Winter's Cold - Draco/Hermione (rating: M)


End file.
